The Flight
by Shiyari
Summary: AR: A continuation of Escaflowne based on the series, with a different twist. Full summary inside.


**The Flight**

Summary: Hitomi's heart was left behind in Gaea when she returned to her world. Nevertheless, she had decided to move on. Years after, she has found a balance in everything.  But what happens when on the eve of her engagement, she sees someone who would trigger the memories of her past to burst forth and threaten to shatter the equilibrium of her present?

A/N: Hello, minna! This is my first Escaflowne fanfic. I used a different style in writing this story, inspired by the poetry of Sara Teasdale and a Korean drama that I'd seen. Please R&R, nee! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and I did not keep the energiste. The poems used in this story are written by Sara Teasdale (1884-1933). 

Rating: G

~~~~~

~~ Chapter One: The Kiss ~~

_Before you kissed me only winds of heaven _

_Had kissed me, and the tenderness of rain -_

_Now you have come, how can I care for kisses_

_Like theirs again?_

A gush of wind swept at Hitomi's shoulder-length hair, which she had let down when she went towards the deck, thinking she would treat herself to fresh air.  The sea was calm, small ripples of water swayed with the wind and bounced off the ship's bottom. It was smooth sailing.

The wind continued to swirl and Hitomi tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ears, then breathing deeply. Wistfully, she remembered her hair used to be really short, comfortable and had a boyish look to it. But that was years ago, when she had been still in high school. She figured since she was an athlete -- a star track-and-field runner no less -- she had better wear her hair short so as not to obstruct her vision and cause her to stumble while running. 

Yes, she used to be an athlete. She had no inkling whatsoever, she could never have imagined; it was in one of her practices, when she was trying to break her own time record -- that something incredible would happen that would change her life forever.  And that which caused her heart to bear a scar.

***

Her best friend Yukari was holding the necklace with quite a unique ruby-red pendulum hanging suspended, which also served as its pendant. An heirloom Hitomi got from her grandmother. The pendulum was supposed to measure her speed. And Amano, another childhood friend who was also her co-athlete stood on the side, ready to give the starting signal.

And off she went, wind rushing at her ears, her legs carrying her fast… and faster. She was sure she would break her record; it further inspired her to quicken her speed, when suddenly…

Quite suddenly…

A surprisingly bold and bright flash of light blocked her way, the brightest she'd ever seen. That blinding light engulfed her, and she was totally shocked when she started to rise up in the air, completely consumed by it.  And then, before her vision blurred, and her world went totally blank, she had seen the shadow of a boy, riding on something.

***

Van.

Hitomi's lips slowly formed a bittersweet smile. She looked down at the gently swirling waters. Even now she could not erase the vivid memories of the years past. They seemed to loom before her eyes, as if she were watching them actually happen.

***

He had been the last she saw before she blacked out. And the first she saw after she had come to. The very first, as he was crouching down in front of her, his face mere inches from hers.  The very first one she saw before she became aware of the rough earth poking at her back, as she realized that she was lying down on the ground. Before she became aware of her unfamiliar surroundings.

And before her mind finally worked and told her mouth to scream and her limbs to move.

And so she loudly screamed and scrambled to get up from the ground that caused her to bump her head with his, which caused her to fall back down and immediately see neutron stars around her, and finally….prompted the boy to react with something of a grunt.

'Who are you?' were the first few intelligible words that came out of her when she recovered.

'My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel, of the Kingdom of Fanelia,' was his reply.

And that had been the start of everything.  When she had found herself in Gaea. 

***

_I sought the sea, she sent her winds to meet me,_

_They surged about me singing of the south - _

_I turned my head away to keep still holy_

_Your kiss upon my mouth.___

Van.

Hitomi shook her head in remorse.   _No, I have to forget… I need to forget for the sake of my own sanity. Otherwise I -- _

But sometimes, there are things that we just can not control. Memories, as such, that which reside in our hearts come to us, unbidden, without meaning to remember. They come when we have need of them, whether intentionally or otherwise. To remind us, to put a smile on our face, such as in times of joy. To console us, such as in times of sorrow.

And she remembered the endless dreams, which had all seemed so real. That when they had become real, as she watched them happen, she felt like it was all a dream. 

The vast lands of the kingdom of Fanelia, that awaited the dawning of a king. Asturia, with its royalties, and its loyal knight. Zaibach empire. The names of people she had come to care for. The dreams, predictions, the endless fights. And the ultimate battle for peace. 

Hitomi wanted to erase them, purge them out of her soul. And still they remained. The most poignant, the most important of all…..and yet, the one that caused her so much hurt whenever she started to remember -- the kiss they had shared.

***

_They never saw my lover's face,_

_They only know our love was brief,_

_Wearing awhile a windy grace_

_And passing like an autumn leaf._

'Hitomi, what you're saying is simply, well, unreal. You must have dreamt it while you were out cold, and it's been exactly two hours before you woke up.'  Yukari shook her head, disbelief written all over her face. Amano stood beside her, his face unreadable. He wasn't saying anything.

Hitomi found herself lying on the clinic ward. At her school…in her world. She was naturally surprised, when just moments ago she had been arguing with Van and Allen, and Merle had been arguing with **her**, though she ignored her tirade.

_How did that happen? When have I come back? And Yukari is acting like I'd never left here at all. Had I really just dreamt all of it? _

She felt all confused and disoriented, that she swayed for balance when she tried to sit up. Amano noticed the mixed expression on her face and turned to Yukari.

'Nee, Yukari, why don't you get Arima-sensei and ask her if we could take Hitomi home, now that she has awaken? I'll just help her with her stuff.' 

'Oh, ok. ' Yukari conceded. 'Just sit tight, nee, Hitomi? We'll have you home in no time. ' She smiled at her before letting herself out.

Hitomi sighed, then turned to Amano. 'You too, Amano. You don't believe me, do you?'

Amano frowned. 'It's not exactly my concern right now, Hitomi. I'm more concerned about your condition. Why didn't you tell me the practice was too much? You know we never risk the health of athletes, you could just have taken a break. You nearly scared me half to death when you suddenly fainted like that, and I wasn't able to get to you sooner, because I was blinded by that light…I thought you were run over by a car or something.'

Despite the seriousness of the situation, no….make that their serious conversation, Hitomi could not help but smile. Very rarely did she hear Amano make such long remarks as that, he was known at school as a man of few words. And for him to lose his cool….

'And you still have the nerve to laugh,' Amano now flushed, trying to contain his anger.

'Sorry, couldn't help it. It's just that, wow Amano that was like, what…. Five, six sentences? And very long sentences. Are you drafting an essay or something?'

'Quit it, you're not being funny. And don't skirt over the issue, you won't get off that easily.'

'Ok, I'm sorry.' Hitomi sobered. 'But, did you just say you'd seen a light before you saw me faint?' 

'Hai,' Amano answered. 'If you're saying that light was connected to what you've just told us….'

'Yes, of course,' Hitomi said quickly. 'Amano, you know I'm telling the truth, it's not in my nature to tell lies like that….'

'I know, Hitomi.  But then you've always had an overactive imagination--' Amano stopped when he saw her frustrated anger. He paused and sighed deeply. 'Hitomi, even if what you're saying is true, even if it all happened for real…. And by the way how do you explain the time line? You're talking like you've been somewhere for days, weeks. Demo, it's still Friday today, Hitomi. Ok, even setting aside that fact, the point is, what do you intend to do about it now?'

'I don't know,' all emotions inside her subsided, leaving her numb. 'I honestly don't know.'

***

But she did. A week later, she had known what to do.  She wanted to be there once more. _She wanted to see him again._

She did not know whether Yukari or Amano really believed her, they acted as natural around her as before the fainting incident, and there were normal conversations about school and their activities, particularly the track-and-field meet they had been preparing for for months.  There was never any mention of the "story" she had told. Although, at times she would catch Amano looking at her curiously, a frown always on his face, and with a calculating look.  As if he was starting to notice the changes in her.  Almost as if he was thinking, and starting, to believe her tale. She would look up and see him stare at her like that, and she always felt disconcerted, that she couldn't stand it, and then she was often the first one to look away.  

But the time came when she did not care.  She could not forget, and she hadn't been able to sleep well because of those recurrent dreams and her visions.  Everything had become too much for her.  She couldn't concentrate on her lessons; her mind would often wander…. She would look outside the window and it seemed to her, she would always have a vision of white feathers floating everywhere.  

Like that of Van's wings. 

Deep inside her was the desire to see -- to know -- what all her visions mean, or where they lead.  And she knew there was only one person who can help her achieve what she wanted, the one she wanted to see. And she finally realized, after all the confusions, doubts, pain and sorrow and most of all, heartache….

She realized the one she wanted was Van.

***

As was before, Amano stood on the track sidelines, holding the signal. The pendant dangled from Yukari's hand, her face filled with anxiety.  And Hitomi was in her usual position, ready for the run-off.  It was a repeat of that first time, and consciously they were all thinking about it.  Especially Hitomi.

She set it all up, the same time, the same day.  But this time, Hitomi was earnestly hoping for that light.  The light that would bring him back to her.  This time she wanted to come back with him to Gaea and find out the truth about why she had been brought there by fate.  And she was willing to face whatever destiny awaited her.  And if it will all lead to the discovery, and the conclusion of everything, she wanted to be the vision of Escaflowne.  But most of all….

_Van, I want to be with you again. It's you --_

Amano gave the signal, and off she went, wind rushing at her ears, her legs carrying her fast… and faster. Wishing, fervently hoping….

The bright flash of light appeared, and Hitomi's eyes brightened along with it, and she smiled.  Van appeared astride the Escaflowne, riding towards her. Her smile widened, and opened her arms.  The light engulfed her and Van carried her off.  And she never noticed anything else -- not the pendant appearing at her neck; not of Yukari's eyes widening and mouth agape; and not Amano's dark expression.

As the light carried them away, she was only aware of Van's arms tightly holding her waist, and his mystic eyes deeply looking into her own. As deeply as she was looking into his.

'I wanted to see you again,' she whispered, smiling.

'I came to take you back,' he replied, smiling.

And as understanding dawned upon them, their feelings evolved into one; and eyes staring into each other, their lips slowly met and touched.  And kissed.  And Hitomi felt the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced in her life.

***

_And now I must forget_.  

Hitomi made her deepest sigh yet.  It's time to stop wallowing up in sadness, regrets, self-pity, and the endless questions about what might have been. They have remained unanswered. 

_A girl has to grow up sooner or later.  It might have been later for me, true.  But I have grown up, if none the wiser, I'm afraid.  There was no other choice. _

It's time to move on.

She drew her hand from the pocket of her windbreaker, and came out holding a white feather.  A feather of Van's wings.  The only tangible reminder of him. 

_'I'm letting you go, Van.' _

She let go of the feather.  It swirled with the wind, as it slowly drifted down to the water. With a last look, she saw it finally settle with a soft plop.

Then she turned and walked away.

The feather was slowly carried away by the soft waves.  And only the silent water witnessed its white brightness.

~~~~~~

End note: Ok. First part done. If you read this, don't forget to review, nee? Any comments and reactions are entirely appreciated. ^^


End file.
